Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. A typical knee prosthesis includes a tibial tray, a femoral component, and a polymer insert or bearing positioned between the tibial tray and the femoral component. Depending on the severity of the damage to the natural joint, orthopaedic prostheses of varying mobility may be used. For example, in cases involving significant bone loss or soft-tissue damage, a constrained orthopaedic prosthesis may be used. Constrained orthopaedic prostheses generally limit the mobility of the prosthetic joint to a single direction. One type of a constrained orthopaedic prosthesis is a hinged orthopaedic prosthesis.